


La longue nuit

by PolinaSymphony



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolinaSymphony/pseuds/PolinaSymphony
Summary: Arya échoue à tuer la roi de la nuit, laissant son frère dans une situation fâcheuse.
Kudos: 3





	La longue nuit

Bran vit le visage d’Arya virer au bleu. Petit à petit, ses hoquets et ses halètements se firent plus frénétiques, puis plus faibles. Enfin, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s’affaissa entre les mains du roi de la nuit. Le guerrier la lâcha. Le corps tomba dans la neige avec un bruit mou.

La corneille à trois yeux sut que c’était la fin. 

Le mort se retourna lentement et gracieusement. A nouveau, son regard croisa celui de Bran. Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Chacun observait l’autre ; ils s’étaient vus d’innombrables fois dans leurs visions, mais ils se découvraient en chair et en os pour la première fois.  
Aucun ne parla. Il n’y avait rien à dire.  
Le roi de la nuit leva son bras et sortit son épée de son fourreau. Le garçon vit la lumière des flammes danser sur la lame de glace. Étrangement, il n’avait pas peur. Peut-être que Bran Stark aurait eu peur, il y a bien longtemps. Mais il ne se rappelait pas de ce que ça faisait.  
La pointe de la lame se posa pile sur son cœur. Son propriétaire ne laissait émaner aucune rancœur, aucune joie, aucune hésitation. Un grand calme emplit le jeune homme. C’était comme si c’était...ce qui était destiné à arriver. Juste un événement comme un autre. Il ferma les yeux. 

L’épée déchiqueta son cœur d’un mouvement fluide. 

Il inspira brutalement, une brûlure glacée déchirant sa poitrine. Il lui semblait que sa tête pesait une tonne. Tout son corps se raidit. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir un goût de sang dans sa bouche avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.  
Le roi de la nuit tira son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau. Sous la force du mouvement, le corps de l’adolescent glissa dans la neige. Une flaque écarlate se forma lentement autour de lui. 

La longue nuit venait de tomber sur Westeros.


End file.
